


Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

by Rionaa



Series: We're Lost In A Dream Now [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Character Death, Could be triggering, Don't read if you're triggered by any of the above, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Revenge, Tears, This got real dark real quick, Torture, Unconfirmed Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People expect rape to only happen to girls. Men who claim to have been sexually assaulted are often overlooked. But men as tall as Dallon? Nobody would expect a guy of his size to be molested. He could stand up for himself. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! If this is at all triggering to you in any way, please please don't read it. If you think I haven't tagged properly tell me and I will change it. 
> 
> Updated every couple of days

Dallon twitched in his sleep and groaned softly. Brendon was awake almost instantly, watching his boyfriend's sleeping face, alert. Dallon's usually laughing eyes were closed tightly, eyebrows drawn together, his mouth open and the corners turned down.

"No- please!" Dallon jerked his head back and his eyes flew open. He let out a gasp and then saw Brendon watching him with sad eyes.

"Brendon-" he let out a sob and pulled his boyfriend close, burying his face in his hair.

"It's okay, Dall, I'm right here..." Brendon murmured softly, rubbing small, soothing circles into his boyfriend's tense shoulderblades. Slowly Dallon relaxed and his sobs died away before his breathing evened out and he was asleep again.

Brendon didn't go back to sleep though. Instead he lay awake for hours, thinking about the man who had caused the kindest man alive to become this broken, terrified wreck of a man, and planning all of the things he would like to do to him if he got the chance.

* * *

People expect rape to only happen to girls. Men who claim to have been sexually assaulted are often overlooked. But men as tall as Dallon? Nobody would expect a guy of his size to be molested. He could stand up for himself. Right?

Wrong. 

Dallon was tall, yes, but he couldn't put up a fight. He was too sweet natured and docile. That made him easily likeable but also left him open to manipulation or victimisation.

And this time, it had gone further.

Brendon remembered waking up one night at two am to the sound of the phone. He picked it up and answered after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, babe, where are you? You haven't been home all night."

"B- Br- Brendon-" Dallon was sobbing. Brendon sat up in bed, instantly on high alert.

"Dall? What's wrong?"

"C- can you come find me? I need to go home..."

Brendon scrambled out of bed and pulled on his pants, still holding the phone up to his ear. "I'm coming, baby, where are you?"

"I don't know... I woke up here..."

"Where's the last place you remember being?"

"A- at work..."

Brendon frowned. Dallon's shift had ended nine hours ago. "But you're not at work now?"

"No- I woke up here..."

"Where? What can you see?"

"I don't know... It's dark... Its outside, I think it's an alley, there's pipes up the wall, I'm behind some dustbins..."

"Are you near a road?" Brendon didn't put a shirt on so he could keep talking to Dallon, so he grabbed his keys and ran out to his car still shirtless.

"I don't think so, I can't hear anything, but I can't hear much... My head's spinning and I can hear static..."

Brendon was really worried now. "Okay, can you try to find your way out of the alley? Try to find something to let me know where you are?"

There was a scraping noise on the other end of the line, then Dallon let out a scream and there was a clatter as his phone fell to the floor.

"Dallon!" Brendon cried, terrified.

"B..." Dallon moaned.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm coming to find you." Brendon started the ignition and started driving to Dallon's work.

"I'm driving to your work okay, I'm going to start looking there."

"Okay..." Dallon let out a sob. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm gonna find you and it's going to be okay." Brendon was reassuring himself almost as much as he was Dallon.

"Okay I'm here, I'm going to go in and ask if anyone knows where you are." Brendon made to get out of the car.

"No!" Dallon suddenly sounded urgent.

"What?"

"Dont go in, please!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just please, come find me..."

"Dall, I might be able to get to you quicker if I ask-"

"No! Please?"

"Okay. I'm going to drive around until I find you, if you hear a car stop near where you are, holler in case it's me. If it's not me, holler anyway, they'll help you."

"Okay..." Dallon's voice sounded small and unsure. At least he wasn't crying anymore though Brendon noted.

Brendon pulled up at the end of a dark alleyway. He jumped out of the car, leaving it running, and took off down the alley, calling for Dallon. There was no reply and when he reached the end of the alley he turned and ran back to the car.

Brendon checked out all of the alleyways within a two mile radius of Dallon's workplace. Dallon was still on the phone but they were silent for the most part except for Dallon's occasional sobs and moans of pain and Brendon calling his name searching the alleyways.

At quarter past five Brendon pulled up at the entrance to a narrow passage between two houses on the other side of town.

"Brendon? Is that you?"

"Dallon?" Brendon yelled, scrambling out of the car and racing down the alley.

"B! I'm here!" Dallon's voice sounded harsh and broken, almost unrecognisable, coming from the dark space between the houses. Brendon took the last few metres at a sprint and collapsed to his knees behind the dustbin next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him close for a long minute before pulling away and scanning his body urgently for injuries.

Dallon looked up at him, his eyes wide with pain, fear and exhaustion. Brendon looked at him all over frantically. Dallon had a cut on his head and his hair was matted with blood. The bruises on his neck took Brendon's attention almost immediately. Then he looked down and realised that Dallon was missing his pants.

He looked up to meet Dallon's scared blue eyes. "What happened?"

"I dont know... I remember getting off work and grabbing a coffee from the vending machine on the way out, then its just a blank. I woke up here..."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Brendon asked.

Dallon hesitated before answering. "My ass hurts... My hips, my stomach, my chest, everything..."

Brendon looked away, feeling suddenly sick. He knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! No, this wasn't your fault, okay? None of it was your fault. I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to take you to a hospital. Can you stand?"

Dallon looked dubious.

"I'll help you, it's not far to the car okay?"

"Okay..." Brendon got to his feet first then bent down to help Dallon to his feet. The taller man let out a cry of pain and leaned heavily on his boyfriend but Brendon kept him upright. Wrapping an arm securely around his waist the smaller man slowly guided Dallon to the passenger seat.

Sitting down again almost reduced Dallon to tears once again but he managed to bite his lip.

Brendon raced round to the drivers seat and drove away, probably a lot faster than the limit, but he couldn't have cared less at that point. Dallon needed help.

When they arrived at the hospital, Brendon ran through the doors, shouting for assistance.

"Somebody come! My boyfriend needs help!" He got a few odd stares at his lack of a shirt, but he ignored them as a nurse came running.

"Sex gone wrong huh?" The guy smirked, noting Brendon's appearance. "Broken penis?"

Brendon was too angry to speak.

Dallon had been brought into the hospital in a wheelchair. When the doctors had tried to put Brendon outside when they pulled the curtains around Dallon's bed for privacy, he had begged them to let him stay, his eyes wide and terrified, clinging to Brendon's hand so hard it was painful. Brendon had been allowed to stay.

Dallon had been released the next day with pamphlets on rape recovery and a therapist recommendation.

* * *

Brendon thought back to that day and tightened his arms protectively around Dallon's waist. He didn't realise he was crying until he felt the tears drop onto the back of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Dallon woke up slowly in the morning. He squeezed his arms tight around the warmth he was clutching, but realised it was Brendon's pillow. Gingerly he opened his eyes. Brendon was gone.

Instantly panicking, Dallon shot up from the bed.

"B? Brendon?" He ran to the bathroom: no Brendon. He checked the music room: no Brendon. Making his way downstairs he looked in the kitchen and the sitting room. Brendon was nowhere to be found.

Dallon ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone. He dialed Brendon's number with shaking fingers. 

Brendon picked up almost immediately. "Hey, is everything okay Dallon?"

Dallon let out a relieved sob. "Brendon..."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing- I just woke up and you were gone..."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I had to go out to get milk, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay..." Dallon whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have left a note to tell you."

"No- no I shouldn't have thought- I'm sorry. It's fine." Dallon ended the call and sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, still shaking. It wasn't fine.

* * *

Brendon practically sprinted home and left the milk on the kitchen counter before running to the bedroom to find Dallon.

Dallon flinched as the door flew open but when he saw Brendon he let out a whimper and a small smile.

Brendon went to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, love..."

"It's okay... It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Dallon hesitated before nodding, keeping his gaze down.

"Okay..." Brendon sounded unconvinced but stood up and led Dallon into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Almost two weeks after Brendon had found Dallon behind the dustbins, Dallon's boss phoned up and told him that if he didn't return to work the next day he would lose his job. Dallon had been close to tears until Brendon took the phone from him.

"Hello, Mr Salt? This is Brendon, Dallon's boyfriend. Dallon can't come in to work for a while, he's still recovering."

"Bullshit. So what, he got mugged, roughed up a bit? He's had two weeks, that's more than enough time to recover. I need him back in work tomorrow, no more excuses."

"Sir, I don't think you fully understand the situation. You read the report that was sent to you, you know that Dallon was sexually assaulted." from the couch where he was curled up, watching Brendon on the phone, Dallon let out a whimper. Brendon looked at him in alarm and instantly regretting using such a harsh tone to describe what had happened.

"So? You're gay aren't you? Isn't he supposed to like that, it's not a big deal."

"If you must know, sir," Brendon grit his teeth as he spoke the word, "Dallon is usually the one with his dick in me. However, our sex life in unrelated to this. Consensual sex and rape are different. Add to this the fact that Dallon was drugged. I can't believe you are willing to overlook such a consequential thing."

"Men can't be raped. We have an instinctual need for sex. He must have wanted it. He won't tell you that though, obviously." 

Brendon's fingers squeezed around the landline phone so hard that the plastic casing broke and the battery fell out. He looked down at the broken pieces, feeling the rage building inside him until he felt like he was about to explode. Instead, he looked up to Dallon, who was sitting on the sofa, taking up less space than should have been physically possible for a man with his long legs, and looking absolutely petrified. Brendon screwed up his face to try to relieve some of the tension as he was sure that his anger must have been showing through.

"I'm sorry, baby..." He said, taking slow steps towards his boyfriend. Dallon looked as though he were trying not to flinch but watched Brendon approach with wide eyes.

Brendon sat at the other end of the sofa and saw Dallon relax a little. He wasn't sure if that was because he was closer or because he was not too close. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

* * *

Dallon went back into work the next day. Brendon thought he wasn't ready but all Dallon would say was "I can't lose my job. We need this."

Brendon called Spencer, Dallon's work mate and Brendon's best friend, and asked him to keep an eye on Dallon. Spencer said he would. Brendon thanked him, then returned to reading over the pamphlets the hospital had given Dallon.

The doctor had said that Dallon had probably been penetrated with a toy or a large non human object, as the damage was deep, almost ten inches, and few men had appendages of that size. Brendon frowned. He knew someone with a penis that size. Or at least, he used to.

He hadn't thought about Ryan in years.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brendon turned up outside an apartment he never thought he would visit again, he thought he might have been dreaming. The outside of the block was unchanged, only the cars parked down the road had changed.

Brendon hesitated before knocking on the door that was still the same as he remembered. The last time he had seen this door it had been slammed in his face. 

Finally he summed up the courage and brought his knuckles down on the hard wood. After a few moments the doorknob turned and a too familiar face appeared round the door.

"Hello, can I- Brendon!"

"Ryan..." Brendon breathed. 

Ryan had hardly changed in the time since Brendon had last seen him. His brown eyes and button nose were the same as Brendon remembered, but the shocked expression was an improvement from the angry snarl he had worn last time they had seen each other.

"Ryan." Brendon cleared his throat and looked at his shoes. He suddenly realised that he didn't have a plan for what to say next.

Two years ago he had plotted out what he would say to Ryan the next time he saw him. He had foreseen different confrontations and what he would do, how he would make Ryan feel. But then he had met Dallon, and finally come to terms with what had happened. None of the things he had wanted to say were appropriate or relevant any longer.

Ryan blinked. "Come in."

Brendon nodded and followed him into the apartment they had once shared.

"Coffee?" Ryan asked, turning to him when they reached the living room. 

"Please." Ryan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Brendon looked around the living room. Ryan had rearranged the order of the room but the furniture was the same.

Ryan returned and wordlessly handed a cup to Brendon before folding his arms over his chest. Brendon took a sip of the coffee and looked up in surprise.

"You remembered how I take it."

Ryan nodded. "I remember a lot about you Brendon."

Brendon frowned. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." Ryan gestured to what had been Brendon's favourite chair.

Brendon sat and took another drink of coffee, watching Ryan as he sat on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"I know why you're here."

Brendon dropped his half drunk cup of coffee. "What did you say?"

Ryan's face was empty, impossible to read. "I know why you came here."

"Y- you do?"

Ryan nodded and set down his own coffee cup on the table. "I'm glad you came."

Brendon got to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides, his whole body shaking with anger. "Why did you do it?"

Ryan was silent for a moment. "I wanted to see you."

"So you decided- to rape my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You're a psychopath."

"No. I wanted to talk to you, but I wanted it to be on my own terms."

"That doesn't justify what you did to Dallon! Nothing justifies what you did to Dallon! You're insane! I can't believe you would do something like this!"

Ryan gave a small smile. "No, well perhaps you'll believe what I put in your coffee." Brendon looked down at the remains of his coffee cup on the floor in horror, then reached into his pocket for his phone. 

Ryan was at his side faster than Brendon thought possible. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He slid his hand almost sensually down into Brendon's pocket and pulled out the phone. He slipped it into his own pocket and looked up into Brendon's eyes, batting his long eyelashes at him as he moved away.

Brendon frowned and blinked, moving just a little too slowly to stop Ryan. His mind began to feel foggy and the part of him that was panicking drifted into oblivion.

* * *

When Dallon got home from work he found the house empty. He made his way to the kitchen where he found a note on the table. *going out, should be back before seven ~ Brendon*

Dallon turned the note over to see if there was any more information on the other side but it was blank.

He smiled at the fact that Brendon had thought to leave him a note, but worried at the same time. Brendon hadn't said where he was going.

With a sigh, Dallon replaced the note on the table and began to prepare dinner. He might as well have a meal ready for Brendon when he came home.


	4. Chapter 4

Brendon groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying face down on a hard, cold surface, his nose squashed uncomfortably sideways. He tried to bring his arms round to push himself upright but met with resistance. He tugged experimentally. At the sharp bite that was triggered in both wrists he surmised that his hands were zip tied together. He tried kicked his legs but found that his ankles were similarly restrained. He wriggled his hips and rolled onto his side, blinking to try to see through the darkness that was surrounding him.

"Ah, you're awake." Brendon jumped at the sudden sound of Ryan's voice.

"Where am I?" Brendon croaked.

"Away."

"Away? Why? Where? What have you done?"

Ryan hummed in thought. "I suppose, I've kidnapped you."

"Why? What for?"

"Revenge, I guess. You broke my heart, Brendon."

Brendon gaped at Ryan. "You were the one who broke up with me! You threw me out, you left me with nothing! You broke my heart!"

Ryan shook his head. "You didn't return my calls!"

"You broke my heart! I didn't want to talk to you!" 

"You moved on! You found someone else! You replaced me!"

"I fell in love with someone who loves me back the same way that I love him! Someone that treats me like a human and doesn't abuse me! Someone who supports me in everything I do, who's always there for me, and I'm actually in a healthy relationship for once! Dallon is exactly what I need, what I needed after you."

Ryan was watching Brendon's outburst with an increasingly smug smile.

"You can tell yourself that all you like, but he won't give a shit about you after I'm done with you."

Brendon swallowed, terrified. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you worthless so that no one will ever want you again."

* * *

When it got to seven o'clock, Dallon began to worry. Brendon had said he would be back by now. Dallon pulled out his phone and called Brendon.

"Hello, you've reached Brendon Urie. I am currently unable to take your call at the moment, so please leave your message for me after the beep!"

"Hey, B, it's me, uh, you said you'd be home by seven but you're not back yet? I- sorry, never mind, it's stupid. Just... Let me know when you're going to be back?"

Dallon hung up and placed his phone on the table, staring at it in worry.

* * *

Ryan jumped comically when Brendon's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID with a smirk.

"Guess who's calling?"

Brendon gasped and struggled against his ties. "Let me talk to him!"

Ryan sucked in a breath and shook his head. "Ooh, no, I dont think so." He waited until the ringing cut out and the phone went to voicemail.

"Hey, B, it's me," Dallon's voice came through the speaker, shaking slightly with nerves, "uh, you said you'd be home by seven but you're not back yet?"

"Let me talk to him! Ryan give me the phone!"

"I- sorry, never mind, it's stupid."

Ryan smirked. "Sounds like someone's a little insecure!"

"Ryan!"

"Just... Let me know when you're going to be back?"

Dallon hung up.

"I think I'll drop him a text." Ryan said, thoughtfully.

"No! Please! Let me have my phone!" 

Ryan ignored him and began tapping out a message on Brendon's phone.

* * *

Two minutes after he hung up, Dallon's phone buzzed as it received a text. He grabbed it and opened the message.

"Dallon, it's Brendon. I'm not coming home. After what happened, you're too clingy and I dont love you anymore. I'm leaving you."

Dallon's eyes widened and he gasped in horror. "No..."


	5. Chapter 5

When Dallon hadn't turned up for work for three days, Spencer decided to pay him a visit.

"Dallon, it's Spencer. Can I come in?"

Dallon answered the door after a few moments. He looked like shit. He was wearing an old T-shirt of Brendon's and his hair was greasy. His face was swollen like he had been crying.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Dallon? What's wrong?"

"Um, come inside." Dallon held the door open for Spencer to walk in.

Spencer shrugged off his coat then turned to look at Dallon, who sighed. 

"Ask Brendon."

"Brendon? Why? Where is he?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Where? Why?"

Dallon hung his head. "Because of me."

Spencer shook his head. "No. What?"

"Because of what happened to me. He said-" Dallon looked up and closed his eyes, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed, "said he didn't love me. That I'm too clingy and he can't stay with me anymore. This was four days ago. He hasn't spoken to me since."

Spencer frowned. "That doesn't seem right. He- he told me earlier that day that he loved you, that he wanted to be there for you. He-" Spencer cut himself off.

Dallon's eyes filled with tears. "Dont- dont say that. Please, just let me- don't- I can't-" Spencer stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dallon's waist in an attempt to comfort him as the taller man broke down.

"If you want I can try to talk to him on your behalf." Spencer frowned. "I dont think I've actually heard anything from him for a few days myself."

"You haven't?" Dallon pulled away from Spencer, suddenly panicking. "Call him! Please, what if something's happened?"

"Okay, I'll call him." Spencer pulled out his phone.

After a minute he lowered the phone from his ear with a worried expression. "Did Brendon say where he was going?"

"No, he just texted me saying he was leaving. He hasn't been back for his stuff either."

Spencer opened his mouth as though to speak, then closed it again.

"What? What is it?"

"He said something to me..." Dallon nodded, "has he ever told you about Ryan?"

Dallon's eyes widened. "His ex? Why?"

"He told me he was going to speak to him five days ago..."

"Oh." Dallon swallowed. "Do you know Ryan's number? Or, or where he lives? I just want to know Brendon's safe..."

"I do... Ryan used to be my best friend... But if Brendon's with him that-" Spencer swallowed nervously, "that might not mean he's safe..."

"Call him!" Dallon all but shouted.

"Okay..." Spencer dialled in Ryan's number with almost shaking fingers.

After a moment he put his hand down again, looking up at Dallon now with something approaching panic. "No answer..."

"Where does he live?"

"The other side of town." Spencer was already heading past Dallon, grabbing his jacket as he went. Dallon watched him, almost frozen with shock. "Come on!"

"Right!" Dallon followed Spencer out of the house, not bothering to lock the door.

* * *

Brendon groaned, his eyes cracking open as he woke up after being unconscious for the umpteenth time since his kidnap.

Ryan laughed derisively. "Does that sting, huh?"

Brendon glowered at him, his vocal chords strained and raw from screaming. Ryan chuckled deeply. The blood from Brendon's side oozed thickly from where Ryan had clumsily cauterised it using a hair iron.

Brendon had worked out roughly where Ryan had taken him. A couple of miles outside the city there was a wildlife reservation surrounded by thick forest. Brendon used to visit the woods a lot when he was a kid and he knew it almost like the back of his hand. He was fairly sure he could pinpoint the rough area, perhaps the exact spot, on a map. It wasn't too far from his and Ryan's favourite picnic site by the lake, which he supposed was why Ryan had taken him here. It was very symbolic. Ryan appreciated symbolism.

Brendon was pulled from his thoughts by a loud snap which turned out to be Ryan's whip across his flayed back. After a second, the pain kicked in and Brendon screamed, his voice coming out hoarse and cracked, almost silent from overuse.

Ryan smirked. "You deserve this. No, you deserve worse than this." Brendon turned his head to look up at him in fear. "You know some people find whips and chains exciting!" Ryan emphasised the final word, leaning in to whisper into Brendon's ear, a mad grin plastered on his face. "I've always wondered what it would be like you know... Oh!" He looked down at the whip in his hand in mock surprise, "look at that! We already have the whips and chains! How handy."

"No..." Brendon choked out, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, yes!" Ryan cried in glee. Brendon let out a sob and he felt Ryan's hands on his waistband.


	6. Chapter 6

Brendon was curled into a protective ball on the forest floor, his body shaking with sobs.

“Dallon, where are you?” He half whispered. He didn't understand why his boyfriend hadn't contacted the police by now or come to find him. 

“He's not coming!” Ryan called from a few yards away where he was doing up his pants. He sounded almost… triumphant.

“What? No! He is! He will!” Brendon was mostly reassuring himself at this point.

“He doesn't love you. You're useless, worthless. You failed to protect him when he needed it the most. You mean nothing to him, nor should you. You don't deserve love. Only pain.”

And in that moment, Brendon believed him.

* * *

Spencer drove to Ryan's apartment with Dallon in the passenger seat. When they arrived outside the plain wood door, Spencer looked at Dallon almost questioningly. “Are you okay?”

“I dont care how I am, I just need to know that Brendon is. I don't- I don't care if he is with Ryan.” He jutted his jaw out and looked away in a way that let Spencer know that he did care, very much, in fact.

“Okay.” Spencer raised his hand and pressed the doorbell. 

When after a few minutes there was no reply, he knocked on the panels instead. 

Dallon looked at Spencer. “He's not in.”

“I have a key. Ryan won't mind if we go in and he's just out.” Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out a keyring. Selecting a key, he inserted it into the keyhole and turned it. 

Dallon followed him over the threshold, almost walking into him as he looked around, terrified of what he was going to see.

Suddenly he stopped. “Sp-Spencer!”

“What is it?” Spencer turned in concern.

“That man… who is that man?” Dallon pointed to a photo on the bookshelf, depicting a much younger Brendon and an all but unfamiliar man, both grinning happily at the camera.

Spencer frowned. “That's Ryan. Do you know him?”

Dallon shook his head, swallowing. “No, but- But I think that's the man who- who- the man who-”

“No...” breathed Spencer, catching onto Dallon's fear.

“And Brendon went to see him? Do you think he knew-?”

“No! No, he would never hurt you! He loves you!”

“Not anymore...”

“Can I see the text from Brendon?”

Dallon pulled out his phone and handed it to Spencer before casting his eyes around the room once again.

Spencer pulled up Brendon's text conversation and read through the last message. “Dallon, look at this.”

“What?”

“He wrote Dallon, it's Brendon. You have his contact, you know who it is. Why would he sign it from himself?”

“Wh-what are you saying?” Dallon's voice was quivering, he was close to tears.

“I think someone else has Brendon's phone and texted you from it.”

“Oh god. Oh god. No. No, this can't be happening.” Dallon sank down onto the nearest chair, his head in his hands, his knees having given way.

Suddenly, he looked up, then fell to his knees on the floor. Bending down, he pulled something out from beneath the sofa.

“What's that?” Spencer stood beside him and looked down at the thing in his hands.

“It's Brendon's… It's Brendon's jacket, but it's got blood on it.” Dallon held it up to show Spencer in horror.

“Dallon, we need to contact the police.”

“No! No, we need to find him, now!”


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer ended up calling the police while Dallon drove them both to his house in Spencer's car.

“His name is Brendon. Brendon Boyd Urie.”

“24.”

“Since Tuesday, we think.”

“No.”

“Thank you.”

Spencer hung up the phone. “Dallon, we need to go down to the police station.”

“No.”

“Dallon...”

“I don't want to. I- I can't. I need to find Brendon.”

“We need to go to the police to be able to find him.”

“I need to find Brendon.”

Dallon refused to listen to anything else Spencer said.

* * *

Brendon lay still and silent. Ryan had been gone for a long time. A suspiciously long time. Not that Brendon was complaining. 

Or perhaps he was. The absence of stimulation, no matter how painful, left him with only his thoughts for company, and the growing pain from his injuries. 

Brendon tries to calm his ragged breathing. He took a breath as deep as he could without causing himself agonising pain, which turned out to be very small. He screwed up his eyes and curled further in on himself.

Suddenly, it seemed, Ryan was back.

“Hellooo! Did you miss me?” he laughed, leaning down to peer into Brendon's face.

“Fuck off.” Brendon spat in his face.

“Tut tut!” Ryan straightened up, looking down on Brendon disapprovingly. “And to think I went to all that effort to get you some new toys!”

That got Brendon's attention. His spine went rigid and his eyes snapped open. He swallowed, stretching his aggravated vocal cords.

Ryan grinned and held up a crowbar and a long piece of rope.

“Wh-what are you going to do?”

“I haven't decided yet. Something fun, I think.”

Brendon didn't even try to run. He knew he would never make it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dallon realised he had no idea where to even start looking for Brendon. He tried to think back to every conversation he had ever had with his boyfriend about Ryan, any hints that he might have inadvertently given as to where he might possibly take him.

“Our first date was in a coffee shop. Cliché, I know.”

“Our first date was at this spot in the woods, near the lake where the trees seem to be greener than they are anywhere else in the world...”

“He broke up with me in the airport after we got home...”

“I used to feel at home with Ryan, but now the place I feel at home is you.”

Dallon felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as he thought of the sweetest things Brendon would say to him. He knew he could rule out the coffee shop and the airport, as they were too public. In the woods by the lake though…

Dallon grabbed his mobile and his jacket before heading out, not even telling Spencer where he was going.

* * *

Ryan had waited until Brendon had stopped struggling. Brendon was now tied up between two trees, his arms tied together over his head and secured to the trunk of one, his legs tied together at the ankles, the rope cutting painfully into his skin. Brendon was watching Ryan warily, too exhausted to even try to move a little. Ryan was leaning casually against a tree, throwing his crowbar into the air and catching it again with ease.

Finally, he stepped forward.

“You know what?” He asked rhetorically, peering down at Brendon scornfully.

Brendon turned his head to the side, facing away from Ryan. This was a mistake as the other man kicked Brendon's cheek with his toe, turning his head back again.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!”

Brendon groaned, screwing his eyes up in pain. “Sorry…” he muttered.

“I was going to let you off a little earlier than I intended...” Ryan scowled.

“L-let me off?”

“Yeah, I'm getting a little bored. Figured I might as well dump you and have done with it.”

“Dump me? I think you already did that...” Brendon joked weakly.

“Not in the lake, I didn't.” Brendon suddenly felt cold.

“However,” Ryan continued with a smirk, “I have changed my mind. I want to play with you a little more.”

Before Brendon had time to react to his words, Ryan brought the crowbar down hard onto Brendon's shin.


	9. Chapter 9

Dallon heard Brendon's scream from halfway across the woods. He was running before he had even registered the sound. “Brendon!”

* * *

Brendon felt the bone in his left shin shatter and break, almost numb. He blinked up at Ryan, shock showing in all of his features. Then, the pain hit. He threw back his head and screamed, the pain seeming to shoot up his leg and into his groin.

Ryan crowed. “Does that hurt?”

Brendon whimpered in response. Ryan placed his foot on the break and ground his heel against it, feeling the bone scrape against bone. Brendon screamed again, arching his back against the ground and scrabbling his fingers against the dirt, trying to escape from the pain.

Suddenly, Ryan stopped, looking around the forest, alert.

“Brendon!”

The voice sounded through the trees again, distant and desperate, yet unmistakable.

Dallon.

* * *

Dallon was sprinting through the trees towards where he thought the scream had come from.

“Brendon!” He called again, but this time, there was silence. Then, suddenly, sounding faint and almost undetectable, he heard Brendon's voice again.

“Dallon!” He pushed his long legs to move a little faster.

* * *

Ryan was suddenly not standing over Brendon anymore. He was scrambling with the knots on the ropes that were tied around Brendon's wrists and ankles, muttering frantically to himself.

“Dallon!” Brendon screamed, desperately, his voice hoarse from screaming. Ryan punched him in the gut to keep him silenced. Winded, Brendon struggled to fill his lungs with air, unable to make another sound.

Suddenly, Ryan straightened up, Brendon's wrists and ankles now free of their bindings. Brendon watched him, unable to move for the pain from his leg. Ryan looked around, before seizing Brendon by the left foot. The broken bone shifted and Brendon screamed again, the sound coming out as little more than a broken whimper.

Ryan began to drag Brendon over the leaf strewn ground by his broken leg. Brendon's vision began to cloud over, the pain driving him almost to unconsciousness. Then he heard another shout, much closer this time.

“Brendon!”

Ryan swore and picked Brendon up like a doll, upside down, his head scraping along the ground. Ryan took off at a run.

* * *

Dallon called again, but this time heard no response. Then, a long way ahead, he heard someone speak.

“Shit!”

There was a soft moan, then the sound of heavy footfalls. 

Dallon couldn't see who was making the noise through the trees, but he knew who it was going to be.

* * *

Brendon was only semi conscious as he was half dragged, half carried across the forest floor.

He regained consciousness suddenly when he felt himself submerged in cold water. Automatically he kicked out to keep himself afloat, then opened his mouth in a silent scream as pain exploded once again in his broken leg. His body writhed, his mouth filling with water as his body spasmed with the pain. He tried to draw in a breath but could find only water as he sank.


	10. Chapter 10

Dallon thought he had passed Brendon and his captor in his haste when he stumbled out into the wide clearing ahead. He swept the area frantically with his eyes.

“Brendon?”

There was no reply. Then Dallon saw movement. 

Somewhere out to his left, the surface of the water – he realised, this must be the lake Brendon had mentioned – was disturbed. There was someone in the water.

Dallon wasted no time. The person was about fifteen feet out towards the middle of the lake. Dallon waded in and swam out to where the disturbance was. He grabbed a hold of a weakly flailing arm and pulled their head to the surface. Not stopping to check who it was, he pulled them out of the lake before lying them out on the beach. He turned them over almost hesitantly, then gasped when he saw the face.

It was Brendon.

And he wasn't breathing.

“No...” Dallon let out a sob and tried to remember what his first aid course had taught him to do about drowning. He placed both hands over the centre of Brendon's chest and began chest compressions. “Please… No…”

Suddenly, Brendon's chest convulsed and a large quantity of water came pouring out of his mouth. Dallon let out a relieved sob and rolled him onto his side to allow the rest of the water out of his mouth. 

Once Brendon's body had stopped convulsing, Dallon pulled him into his chest and held him close. Brendon was all but unconscious, but he let out a low moan. Dallon released him and began checking him for injuries, gasping when he discovered Brendon's broken leg and lash marks on his back. Carefully, he slid an arm under Brendon's shoulders and knees and lifted him gently into his arms. 

Dallon wasn't 100 per cent sure of the way out of the woods, as he had been moving at a sprint for most of the ground he had covered. However, he was constantly aware of the threat of Ryan who he knew must be somewhere in the woods, although he hadn't seen him at all. 

At last, Dallon found a footpath that seemed to be going in the right direction. Brendon stirred in his arms and moaned softly. “Hey, hey, it's me, B, it's Dallon, I've got you...” Dallon soothed softly as he gently adjusted Brendon in his arms.

At last, Dallon saw the trees begin to thin and picked up his pace a little. Brendon stirred again at the added motion, then slowly opened his eyes. “Dallon?”

Dallon looked down into Brendon's bruised face and smiled softly. “Yeah, B, it's me… don't worry, I've got you.”

Brendon's lips curled up in a smile as his eyes began to close again.

“No, Bren, stay with me! Don't close your eyes, okay, stay awake!”

“Hurts...” Brendon murmured, almost indistinguishable.

“I know it does, but I'm taking you to hospital okay? The pain's going to stop, I just need you to stay awake for me...”

But Brendon's eyes closed once again and his body slackened in Dallon's arms.

Dallon began to run.


	11. Chapter 11

When Dallon reached the edge of the wood he realised that he had no idea how to get to the hospital from here. His phone had been in his pocket when he jumped into the lake to rescue Brendon, and was doubtlessly waterlogged and broken. They were on a stretch of road that Dallon didn't recognise – he must have taken a different route back through the woods, so his car was somewhere else along the perimeter of the woods. Dallon had no idea which way to go. There was no sign on a car anywhere along the road. Dallon searched for any hint of which way to go, but found nothing. 

A car appeared over the hill to his left. Dallon placed himself in the middle of road, forcing the driver to slow to a stop.

“Do you need any help?” The driver of the car, a woman in her mid to late twenties, leaned out of the window, looking worried.

“Yes! Can you drive us to the hospital?” Dallon called hopefully.

She nodded and climbed out of the drivers seat to open the left rear door to allow Dallon to lay Brendon out along the back seat. Dallon climbed in as well and held Brendon's head in his lap. The woman got back into the car and began to drive.

“What's your name?” she asked after a moment.

“I'm Dallon and he's m- his name is Brendon.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” she asked.

“Yes...” Dallon replied hesitantly.

“Don't worry, I won't judge you, I'm gay myself. My name's Sarah.” She told him.

“Oh. Uh… okay.” Dallon said.

“What happened to him?” Sarah asked after a couple of minute's silence.

Dallon swallowed. “He was kidnapped.”

Sarah looked up at Dallon in the rear view mirror. “Kidnapped? By who?”

“His ex… he's… he's insane. Sorry, can we change the subject?”

“Of course. I'm sorry.”

“No it's – it's okay...”

Sarah continued to drive in silence.

As they began to reenter the city at last, Brendon stirred. Dallon ran a hand through his wet hair. Brendon's skin was cold to the touch. Dallon cursed. All of his own clothes were wet and wouldn't provide Brendon with much warmth or comfort. 

Sarah pressed her foot to the gas pedal a little harder.

In another couple of minutes, the car pulled up outside the hospital. Dallon gathered Brendon into his arms and ran into the hospital. To his slight surprise, Sarah appeared at his side a moment later.

A nurse materialised in front of them. Dallon vaguely recognised him but didn't care to remember right now. 

“Can I help you?”

“What do you fucking think?” Dallon snarled. Sarah laid a gentle hand on his elbow to tell him to calm down.

“What's his name? And what happened to him?”

“Brendon Boyd Urie, he was kidnapped but I don't know what happened...”

“Okay thank you sir, we can take him from here.”

“Please, I want to stay with him.”

“I'm sorry, we can't allow that. I'm going to ask you to go to the waiting area.”

A porter approached with a gurney and helped Dallon to place Brendon on it before wheeling him away. Dallon watched helplessly for a moment before Sarah gave a gentle tug on his elbow.

“Come on, I'll buy you a coffee or something while you wait.”

Mutely, Dallon followed Sarah to a separate room filled with uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. Dallon went to one and sat down, Sarah sitting beside him.

After a moment, a nurse appeared in the doorway and stopped. “Sarah?”

Sarah looked up. “Breezy-”

“What's happened? Are you okay? Why are you here?” The nurse, Breezy, crossed the room to stand beside Sarah, who stood up to embrace her.

“I brought Dallon in with his boyfriend.”

“Wait, Dallon? Weekes?” 

Dallon looked up to see Breezy before looking away, ashamed. Breezy had been there the last time he had been in the hospital.

“What happened?” Breezy asked gently, sitting on Dallon's other side.

“He was kidnapped, by his ex – it was – the same person who – to me-” Dallon squeezed his eyes shut.  
“We had your friend in here about half an hour ago, Spencer Smith? He was looking for you.”

“Can you call him?”

“Of course.” Breezy stood up to leave, pressing a kiss to Sarah's cheek before she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Dallon and Sarah sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. Dallon was staring at the wall, his entire body flooded with shock. The floor underneath his chair was growing a small puddle as water dripped from his clothes. Sarah was watching him with a worried expression. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the door burst open and a frantic looking Spencer Smith appeared.

“Dallon!”

“Spencer...” Dallon raised his head to look at his friend.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Is Brendon okay?”

“I- I found Brendon...” Dallon said, uselessly.

“Is he okay? Are you okay?” Spencer crouched beside Dallon and placed a hand on his knee, looking worriedly up into his face.

“He- I don't know. They took him away.”

“But that's okay, right? That's good? He's in the hospital.”

“They're doing everything they can for him. I'm sure he'll be okay.” Sarah spoke up.

Spencer looked at her. “Who's this?” he asked Dallon.

“Sarah. She drove us to the hospital.” Dallon suddenly bent over, coughing.

“Can we get him some dry clothes or something?” Spencer asked Sarah.

“Of course, I'll find Breezy.” Sarah stood up and left to find her girlfriend.

Spencer looked back at Dallon. “How did you find him? What happened when you left? Scared the shit out of me.”

“He- You know- In the woods- His and Ryan's place, by the lake-” 

Spencer gasped. “He took him there?”

Dallon nodded. “He must have heard me coming. He- I had to- I pulled Brendon out of the lake. His leg was broken, and his back was torn up, and his face and his, his everything!” Dallon let out a sob. “I could have stopped this, if I had tried to find him sooner, he wouldn't be hurt, he wouldn't have been t-tortured...”

“Dallon you can't blame yourself. Okay? This wasn't your fault.”

“How can I think that? If I hadn't-” before he could finish the sentence the door opened and Sarah re-entered, carrying a pile of clothes, and followed by Breezy and a young doctor.

“Are you both here for Brendon Urie?”

Dallon and Spencer both got to their feet. “How is he?” Dallon asked, his voice shaking.

The doctor looked at him, his face unreadable. “He's going to be okay.” Dallon fell back onto his seat with a choked sob. “However, it's going to be a difficult recovery. He has sustained some major injuries, including some serious lash marks which remained untreated and have been infected. He has several broken ribs, but luckily none of them led to a pneumothorax. He inhaled a large quantity of water while he was submerged, but fortunately his rescuer managed to expel it before bringing him in. However, despite his injuries, I am confident that he is going to make a full recovery.”

“Can we see him?” croaked Spencer.

“You can, but he is currently sleeping.” replied the doctor.

“Sleeping, or-” Spencer spoke.

“Just sleeping, but I doubt that he will be awake for a while yet.”

“I need to see him. Please? Can I be with him? I want to be there when he wakes up.”

“Of course. Follow me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Brendon looked tiny in the hospital bed. Dallon moved quickly to his side and took his hand carefully.

“I'm sorry...” He whispered.

Spencer moved behind him but didn't speak. Dallon looked at Brendon's sleeping face, and thought how beautiful he was, even bruised and cut.

Brendon's eyelids fluttered, and he let out a soft moan.

“Hey, hey B, it's okay, I'm here.”

“Dallon?” Brendon opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, peering at Dallon quizzically.

“Yeah it's me, I'm here now, I'm here, it's going to be okay...”

“You came to rescue me?”

“Yeah-” Dallon squeezed his hand softly, unable to continue because of the lump in his throat.

Brendon frowned. “What about Ryan? He's- he's insane, how did you get away?”

Dallon's forehead creased as he tried to think back. Now that he thought about it, Ryan hadn't been anywhere in sight when he had pulled Brendon from the lake. He had been a little preoccupied to think about it at the time, but now it was strange.

“He wasn't there...” he said slowly.

Brendon's eyes widened. “Not there? Not at all? “

“No… I didn't see him...”

“Perhaps he assumed that I was already dead and left...”

“Perhaps...”

“Do the police know where you were found?” Spencer spoke up.

“No, I haven't spoken to the police yet...”

“Nor have I.” Dallon added.

“I'll go and find someone.” Spencer said, already turning to leave.

When he was gone, Dallon looked back at Brendon. In a small voice he asked “What happened to you?”

Brendon closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. “I'm tired.” He mumbled.

“Of course, you don't have to talk about it.” Dallon said quickly.

Brendon opened one eye to peer at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. “It's okay. I just… I want to sleep and then wake up and have this all have been a dream...”

“So do I...” Dallon whispered as Brendon's eyes slid shut again, but he was already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer looked around nervously as he left the room. There was a policeman outside the door, guarding it, because Brendon was a missing person.

“Um, excuse me?” Spencer's voice was quiet.

“Yes?” the officer turned to him, studying him curiously.

“Are you searching for Ryan Ross in relation to the disappearance of Brendon Urie?”

“My colleagues are, yes, why? Do you have some information?”

“I think I might do, yes...”

The officer pulled out a notebook and pencil, looking suddenly interested. “Fire away.”

Spencer gave him the location of the lake in the woods.

“Thank you, sir.”

“It's not a problem...”

“Is there any other information that you can think of that could be of use to us?”

“I don't know, I guess, maybe, I mean, he used to be my best friend… What do you need to know?”

“It might be best if you came down to the station, I can call in one of my colleagues who's working on the case.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Spencer nodded and swallowed nervously.

* * *

Sarah made her way into Brendon's room about ten minutes later. Dallon was sitting in a chair beside his boyfriend, watching him sleep, holding his hand, shivering violently.

“He's going to be asleep for a while, you should go change out of your wet clothes.” Her voice was soft, but Dallon still flinched when she spoke.

“What if he wakes up and I'm not here?”

“I can stay if you want, make sure he's not on his own.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go, you're shaking like a leaf.”

“Okay… Thank you…”

“It's okay.” Dallon stood up and Sarah took the chair he had just vacated.

* * *

Dallon changed in record time. He tousled his hair under the hand dryer, and left the bathroom with his wet clothes balled up under his arms.

Five minutes later, he was lost. He looked around and realised he had somehow made it back to the emergency department of the hospital. He looked around desperately for the front desk, hoping to get directions back to Brendon's room.

As he stepped out into the corridor however, he was shunted aside by a team of hospital workers around a patient on a gurney. One of the nurses was holding a mask over their face, pumping air into their lungs, while another was performing chest compressions. Dallon stepped back as they passed to allow them enough room, but as he did so he caught a glimpse of their face.

He let out a gasp. Although swollen and deformed, it was unrecognisable as the last face he had expected to see.

“Ryan...”


	15. Chapter 15

Dallon watched, dazed, as Ryan was wheeled out of view. A policeman who had been accompanying him stopped when he saw Dallon. 

“Do you know this man?”

“Yes, I- he's not going to survive is he?”

“He's dead. He was pulled out of a lake about ten minutes ago.”

Dallon felt guilty at the relief that suddenly swelled within him, but was unable to keep a small smile from his lips. “If he's dead, why are they resuscitating him?”

“He's an organ donor. They've got a match. So even though he's brain dead, he's still of use to someone.”

Dallon considered this for a moment. It was funny how the worst people could sometimes have good very deep down. He supposed that Ryan wasn't truly bad. Just insane. He had only ever seen one side of him.  
He caught himself. He couldn't think that way of Ryan. The man was dead after all.

“Um, can you tell me how to get back to my boyfriend's room? I sort of ended up here by accident...”

“Of course. I don't need to watch this guy after all! He's not exactly going anywhere...” The policeman slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Dallon apologetically, eyes wide.

“Thank you.”

* * *

When Dallon returned to Brendon's room he found his boyfriend still asleep, Sarah sitting in the chair, looking tired.

“Um,” Dallon said, to announce his presence.

Sarah looked up. “Did they fit you?”

Dallon frowned. “What?”

“The clothes? Did they fit you?”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, yes fine...”

“Dallon? Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I'm fine...”

“What happened? You don't look fine.”

“It's- it's Ryan...”

Now it was her turn to frown. “Ryan?”

“Brendon's ex. The one who-” he gestured to Brendon's sleeping body. “And me...”

“And you? You what?”

“He- I-” Dallon closed his eyes and balled his fists at his sides, the clothes in his arms falling to the floor, “He assaulted me.”

Sarah's eyes widened. “Oh, Dallon, I'm sorry...”

“No, it's- I'm- it's okay.” Dallon tried to smile, even though it wasn't okay, it still wasn't okay.

“What about him? Is he here? Has he been arrested? What's he doing here? Have you told the police?”

“No, it's fine. He's- He's dead.” 

Sarah's face slackened in shock. “He's what?”

“Dead. I saw them bring him in.”

“What happened?”

“I don't know. But what I do know, we're safe now. Brendon and I.” Dallon moved back to the side of the bed and took Brendon's slackened hand in his own, feeling the pulse beating in his slender wrist, knowing that even if he had a long recovery ahead of him, they would be together throughout. And he was damned if he was ever going to let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost it guys, just one more chapter to go!


	16. Chapter 16

Brendon awoke surrounded by familiar faces. Spencer's eyes were red and his face was puffy and swollen like he'd been crying. Dallon's was tight and drawn, but his face lit up when he saw Brendon's eyes open. Dallon's hand was in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey babe.”

“I love you.” Brendon's voice was low and husky from sleep and screaming, but he pushed the words out, desperate for Dallon to know.

“I love you too. So much.” Dallon's eyes filled with tears, but Brendon thought they might be happy tears.

* * *

A while after Brendon had woken up, a policeman had entered the room and told them formally about Ryan's death.

“He was pulled out of the lake, but he was dead on arrival at the hospital.”

“He was in the lake?”

“Yes. We aren't sure, and we probably won't be able to confirm this, but we believe it may have been intentional on his part.”

“Suicide, you mean?” Dallon asked.

“Yes.” The policeman shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Spencer let out a sob. The others turned to look at him, almost accusingly. “He promised me he wouldn't- when we were younger and he was- he was my best friend. I hated him after- what he did, but I guess somewhere deep down, I still cared about him...”

Dallon nodded. He understood.

* * *

Brendon had to stay in the hospital for a long time. A few days after his rescue, his damaged lungs and weakened immune system contracted bronchitis, which developed into pneumonia. He spent a couple of days in intensive care, which drove Dallon almost distracted with worry, but at last, he was healthy (ish). His broken leg was still in a cast, but he was regaining strength and could now move around by himself with the help of crutches.

After two weeks and five days, the doctor said he was free to go home.

Breezy called Sarah in to let her know. Brendon and Dallon had grown close to the pair over the last few weeks. Sarah had visited Brendon almost every day, and had made sure Dallon went home from time to time. Breezy had also popped in to say hi whenever she got the chance, and Brendon was sad that he would no longer be seeing as much of the girls.

He was ecstatic to be finally leaving though.

* * *

Brendon sighed as he looked around his house for the first time in almost three weeks. He looked up at Dallon who had his arm wrapped protectively around Brendon's waist to help to support him.

 

“You alright?” Dallon asked, looking down into his face, worried.

 

“Yeah, I'm just glad to be home.” Brendon smiled.

 

“I'm glad you're back.” Dallon wrapped both arms around Brendon's waist, almost lifting him off the floor and causing him to drop his crutches, but Brendon didn't care. In that moment he was the happiest he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this fic and leaving comments; every time I read a message from one of you it lights up my day! I have several new fics planned, so stay tuned for more!  
> Au revoir, Rio


End file.
